


Wrong Place, Wrong Time, Worried Husband

by VoicesWithFears



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Two Gay Men, just vibin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesWithFears/pseuds/VoicesWithFears
Summary: What if that story Felix told in court was true? What if Henry was just a normal guy in the wrong place at the wrong time? What if Henry was never a criminal? Also, for shipping purposes, what if Henry and Felix were married? Imagine the panic Felix feels when his husband doesn’t come home one night and his worry when Henry calls him from prison.Idea by azuri-the-imperfect-artist on Tumblr, Azuri_Draws on AO3
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	1. Midnight calls to me

**Author's Note:**

> I blame and love the Stickmin Airship. We're always watching. Always.

The streetlights shined through the windows, brightening up the dark apartment, as Felix, lumbered through the door, dropping his briefcase by the door. His shoes were kicked off as his tie was loosened, tossed into a small basket on the edge of the bedroom. Felix peeked in, looking around if Henry was sleeping. The bed remained empty, and Felix squinted.

“ . . . Henry? “

He turned around, pacing over to the kitchen. The light was on, so maybe… no. The kitchen light was left on, the dull light flickering every once in a while. The small side table pushed into the corner had a cold mug of coffee, adding to the may other rings staining the wood. 

Felix was starting to get worried. Very worried. The only other time Henry wasn’t home was when he got lost, and his phone died. Felix was worried sick, going out to look for him. He found him in the coffee shop nearly on the edge of the city limits, the spare coins Henry always collected being used in the outdoor payphone, him shaking out there in the rain. Felix practically pulled him back into the car, half scolding him, and half comforting him. Henry just laughed back. 

The vibrations in his pocket, along with a very distracting tune ringing out within the empty apartment snapped him out of his thoughts. He pulled it out, and accepted it, taking a deep breath before answering. 

“ Felix White, how may I help- “

“ Felix… “

Henry’s voice was shaky, the audio a bit garbled. But it was him. It was his voice. And Felix couldn’t care any less. He was alive, or at least he hoped.

“ Henry! Goodness, you scared me, where are you? “ 

He heard Henry sniff, his grip tightening on his phone. 

“ Henry, hon are you alright? Do.. do you know where you are? “  
Another sniff. Then a sob broke out. A heartwrenching cry. Felix gripped the phone in two hands. 

“ Henry, listen, listen to me. Breath. In and out. I'm here, Deep breaths, okay? “

The few breaths through the phone slowed down, and Felix finally slumped against the kitchen cabinet, sliding down. Running a hand through his already messy hair, he let out a sigh. 

“ Alright, uh… where are you exactly? “

“ S… some ki..ind of… prison... “

“ WHAT? “ 

Panic rose back up, Felix stumbling back into the living room, directing his weight to the door. His suit jacket was already being pushed off, as he slipped into his shoes once again, running down the steps to the car. 

“ Hold on Henry.. I’m coming.. “

“ B.. but… you don’t know where I am…” 

“ Henry. “

Felix was at the bottom of the stairs, holding the phone back up to his head, his hair now flying around.

“ I may not know where you might be, but I will find you. I’m going back to my office. I may be able to pull some strings to see where your location is “

A sigh of relief, and sadness blew through the phone. Two eyes looked outside the barred window, the sun glaring inside the small concrete cell. 

“ . . . Please hurry. “ 

“ Don’t worry sunshine, I will. “


	2. These Walls Hold Us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month. It took one month of tireless searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11 PM forgive me for any mistakes

One month. It took one month of tireless searching. 

Felix was riding in the car, the desert flying past the windows. Maya was in the driver’s seat, Felix in the passenger seat. His eyes lingered onto the horizon. 

“ . . . How did you find out he was here, anyway? “ Maya broke the silence, looking over to stare at Felix. “ This place is in the middle of nowhere. You would think they would have it closer to the city… “ 

“ They wouldn’t. This is isolated enough that any prisoners escaping wouldn’t stand a chance without a car. It’s actually logical... For once..“ 

The prison finally came into view, a small box approaching closer and closer against the sandy skies. 

“ . . . this is the place they tossed them in? Geez, it looks horrible. “ Maya commented, slowing down her speed. “ You would think he’s some top tier criminal. “ 

“ . . . “ 

“ Felix …. you know I’m joking- “ 

“ Maya, It’s nearly been a month. Maybe more. I just got that call and… “ 

Felix looked down at his hands resting in his lap, closing and opening them, fiddling with his attorney badge. The glint of the golden metal shined with the sun glinting off the curved edges. 

“ … I hope Henry’s been holding up ok. The last time he called he didn’t sound so good. “

Maya winced. She knew which call he was talking about. She was about to pick up Felix to go back to the office due to the rainstorm going on for the past couple of days when his phone rang. By now it was the fourth week of Henry’s disappearance, and Felix has been much quicker at picking up the phone. 

“ Felix White, how- “

“ Felix. “

His face broke out in a smile, pushing his wet hair out of his face. 

“ HENRY! Sunshine, there you are! How are you? “

“ W… West Mesa... Penitentiary “

“ What? Henry, what do you mean about West Mesa… “

“ HEY! “

A much louder, harsher voice barked out, and Felix’s grip on his phone tightened. He didn't know who was talking yet, but it wasn't sounding too good. Henry’s voice suddenly sounded far away, as a gruff-voiced yelled something about ‘ letting that thief use the payphone ‘.

The car finally pulled into the lot, and Felix stepped out, gathering his papers. Another look at Maya, and he walked through the doors. The front desk attendant looked up, an older man with a mustache. A half-eaten donut sitting on the desk. Before the man could even get a word in, Felix held up his badge. 

“ Attorney Felix White. I’m here to see my client, Henry White? “

The man’s eyebrows rose, and reached to his radio, waving his hand over to a door to the side. 

“ That room to the left. He will be down in a bit. If he even wants to exit his cell. “ 

Maya glanced over at the officer, then to Felix. His face was set as he walked towards the visiting room. The door opened, and a guard soon followed behind them, standing by the door. Felix only gave them a second glance. The few tables and chairs in the room were older, clear that it wasn't used much in the past years. Felix chose not to sit down. Not yet. Not just yet...

The door opened, and Felix raised his head, and his face broke into a smile. There was Henry, walking in. His normal attire was taken away, a usual prison outfit greeting him. His scarf, that Felix made himself, was still with him, tied around his neck. He lifted his head, and his own face broke into that cheerful smile Felix fell in love with. 

“ FELIX! “ 

He ran past the guard, then letting out a surprised yell, stretching out their arm to try to stop him. Felix just quickly pushed the files into Maya’s hands, and quickly embracing Henry, who almost tackled him to the floor. 

“ … you came… It’d actually you. I thought they were lying when ...“

“ Henry… Hey, it's ok. “

Felix pulled away, smiling down at Henry, who was trying to wipe away his tears with his hands, them already handcuffed together. He held Henry close for a few more moments, until the guard from before came up, motioning to steep back. Felix obliged, pulling away. Henry still clung on. He sighed. 

“ Henry… I know you missed me, but- “

“ No! I don’t want to lose you again. I don’t want to lose you… “ 

Felix pulled away, and gave a small kiss on his forehead. Henry went pink, sighed, and his hands let go of the front of Felix’s suit. 

“ You ready to hear what I got planned out? “

“ . . . Yeah. “


	3. Stand By My Side, Stay In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 9th, 1253 PM  
> District Court  
> Courtroom No. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 4 am. Forgive me for any mistakes

The tall wooden doors standing in front of the two men made both look like tiny toy dolls in a larger diorama. Everything seemed to be so much bigger, grander…. cleaner. Henry was fidgeting, the sleeves of his old prison uniform now a tad shorter, riding a bit up his arms. His ribbon still was tied neatly around his neck, the color fading, but still brightening up the entire ensemble. Felix stood in the room beyond him, his arms around his folder of files, hanging by his side. His pin was rotating in his other hand, his thumb running over the center. He looked over at the large doors, sighing. 

“ You really think that you’re going to win this one, White? “

Vladimir VonBraun spoke from the opposite end of the courtroom. A familiar cocky smile painted out from his beard and mustache, both a stark grey. He was always like this, taunting till the end. It was still a surprise he kept doing it, despite all his losses. 

“ . . . For him? Whatever it takes. “ 

Felix’s gaze went up to match his, their own eyes narrowing on Vladimir’s. He may have replied back, with his own joke on any other day, but not this round. 

“ You two, behave yourselves. I do not want another argument derailing this entire trial. “

The judge, Hubert Brown, glared down at the two of them. His appearance might have been bland, but he was still the judge. And the judge should be respected at all times. Even if others didn't.

“ Now wake up you two, it's about time to get this show on the road. I need to get through more trials today, and I just wish to get this over with. “

Felix’s posture stiffened. Sure, he may not have meant it, but he was directly speaking about Henry. And Henry was deserving of every second to clear his name and granting his freedom. Freedom to finally be in his arms again. The room slowly filled up, men and women alike, all looking tired for something taking place close to noon. The room filled, and the podium was filled, Henry now standing on top. A shaky smile from him, and Felix mirrored one back. 

The gavel was brought down with a thud, silencing the slight murmuring through the room. 

“ Witness, please continue your testimony. “

Winston Davis was up on the opposite stand, nodding.  
“ Okay. I was riding alongside my partner in the armored van, but suddenly… “

His eyes went away from the ceiling, his hand dropping from scratching his chin. Deliberate movements. Made to invoke a stronger reaction.

“ … spotted a bag on the side of the road. We got out and eventually decided to throw the bag in with the others. We didn’t know there was someone hiding in there. “

“ Objection! “

Felix’s voice shot out through the testimony. Henry flinched a bit. He did know he was loud during his court sessions, but his point was made. The man paused, looking over at him confused. 

“ So, the defendant crawled into that bag in order to break into the bank, is that correct? “

Vladimir brought up his arms, in a simple ‘ come on ‘ gesture. His accent slipped out as he spoke, a simple taunt. 

“ Is it not obvious ? “

Felix’s gaze was now turned to him. Harder. Cold. 

“ Is it really that obvious? “ 

A smile appeared on his face. Oh that smile, that darn smile. That was the smile that Henry first fell in love with.

“ I have proof that the defendant didn’t hide himself in that bag. “

The judge looked up, a lax expression on his face. 

“ Well, then… what are you waiting for? Present this evidence already! “

Felix opened up his folder, and pushed a picture forward. The glint of yellow was all that was needed to be seen from Henry’s seat behind the fake wood railing. The judge glanced down. 

“ Is... is that the bag the defendant hid in? “ 

The judge's voice was confused. Questioning. Felix’s was more solid, thoughtful even.

“ Yes, but there's one thing that's been bothering me. Too much so. Not only that this bad was apparently found on the side of the road, just on the way to the bank, and they were just so happening to drive by, If the defendant really was hiding in this bag then… “  
His eyes narrowed, his own thoughts clambering. He had to make sure he was smart about this… he was always smart about his work...

“ … how did he tie the knot from the outside of the bag? “

His question caused an uproar from the jury. They all went into individual comments, as Vladimir stuttered.

“ Wh- what?! “ His hair was on end, the grey hair getting greyer. 

“ If he was inside the bag, it'd be impossible for him to tie that knot on the outside! “ 

“ But then, how did he do it? “ 

The judge spoke up, his own voice now confused. 

“ It's simple... he didn't. “ An outcry from Vladimir.

“ Hwah?! What are you saying? “

Felix’s voice was darker now. His eyes narrowed. 

“ I'm saying my client wasn't hiding in that bag at all. He was stuffed in there… “

A finger pointed at the man standing on the stand. 

“... By this very witness! “

Now that got everyone into a louder tizzy. Shouts rang out, and the judge slammed his gavel down a few times, trying to quell the yelling. Felix’s hand came up, holding up a piece of paper. A few of them, actually.

“ As you can see by this doctor's analysis, the defendant had taken quite the beating. While he was in the bag, he was unconscious! “ 

Felix’s voice was exasperated by now, his frustration very apparent. Vladimir sputtered.

“ Th-this is absurd! “

Felix’s gaze shot back at him. 

“ For once, I agree with you. “ Another bag, now with a tape recorder. Henry knew which one that was, at least. He talked into it when Felix came to visit that one time.  
“ The witness was attempting to dispose of the body. A simple unmotivated attack on my client, attacking him, stuffing him into a bag, and tossing him out in the middle of nowhere. Or, so it seemed. When the witness and his partner passed the bag, he convinced his partner to throw the bag in with the others. “

“ But... but, why would he do that? “ The judge spoke up, through the stunted murmuring of the jury, 

“ Why? “ Felix’s hand went up, his annoyance clear. “ To dispose of the body, of course. There are millions of bags of money in that bank, and the witness knew it would take a long time before the victim was found. But unfortunately for the witness…. “ 

His eyes went back to Henry, his eyes finally softening for the first time during the entire trial. Henry just smiled back at him, putting a hand up to the ribbon still around his neck. Felix turned his gaze back towards the room.

“... His victim woke up and tried to escape from his tomb. He was arrested on the spot, and the witness thought everything was over. But it's come back to haunt him now! “

The was sputtering by now, almost looking like he would pull out his mustache with all the evidence mounted on him.

“ You guys can't....you can't.... this can't be happening to meeeeee! “

Vladimir just stood there, shellshocked. 

A few moments passed, with a few weak attempts to defend the now distraught Winston Davis, but nothing came of it. And finally, the judge cleared his throat. 

“ Well, that certainly was…. an interesting trial. However, I am now ready to deliver my verdict. “ His hand rested on the handle of the gavel. “ I find the defendant, Henry White… “

The courtroom for a bit was dead silent. Felix kept looking at the small hammer in the judge's hands. The hammer to define the fate of his husband…

“ Not Guilty. “ 

The jury erupted in applause, but it was mostly muffled for Felix, his gaze, almost in slow motion turned, stepping to get out of the small table he was behind. Henry was already leaping over the small barrier, not letting others stop him. Felix stretched out his arms, and closed them in as soon as Henry crashed into his arms. 

“ … We did it… you’re back…. You’re free…..“


End file.
